Let Me Have It!
by ravenbow
Summary: Gilbert decides to bake Oz's favorite cake for him to make up for Oz's lack of being around for his birthday. Oz rewards Gilbert's loving act of kindness for his Master. Yaoi/slash. OzxGilbert. Don't like, don't read! Rated M; really mature.


**Let Me Have It!**

**Pairing**: Ozbert (Oz/Gilbert; yes, Oz tops in this).

**Rating**: **M** (It's really graphic in both terms and scenes).

**Type**: In-story/ **yaoi**/ romance/hurt comfort? (not really sure).

Written during school. I have a bunch of stories to put up, I just have to type them first. My school activity is done for the season, so I'll finally have time now to do that. Keep checking back for more Ozbert storiiieeess~

* * *

Gilbert hummed quietly to himself, a content expression on his face. His hair was back, his black apron smudged with flour. The kitchen was warm as the oven was just starting to cool down. The sleeves of Gil's white, buttoned shirt were rolled up messily. He scooped the spatula into the bowl of cream and began icing the cake that was now finishing cooling on the stove.

Gilbert smiled gently as he thought of his task. Oz was missing for his birthday for the past 10 years, and even thought it wasn't his birthday now, he wanted to do something for his Master. He blushed, nervous of Oz's reaction to his baking. He had cooked for their group before but he was still anxious.

"If my memory serves me correctly, he loved red velvet cake when we were little…" Gilbert personally couldn't stand red velvet cake.

_Would I still hate it if Oz fed it to me…?_ Gilbert paused, his face light pink, mulling over the idea. "W-what am I thinking…!"

He shook the mental image from his mind. "Just ice the cake you pervert…" he blushed deeply as he scolded himself.

Oz walked by silently, following the smell of the cake. He smiled as his eyes took in the sight of his guilty pleasure; Gilbert in frilled clothing doing something shamefully feminine…

_Yum_…

He was looking at Gilbert's back, the man completely oblivious to his predator. Gilbert continued to hum innocently. Oz crept closer. And closer… and closer… he reached up on his toes to whisper into Gilbert's ear, "You look so cute, Gil."

Gilbert jumped, a small yelp cracking his voice as some icing splattered across his workspace and apron. He clutched his heart as it thumped loudly in his chest. He felt his cheeks burning. "O-Oz?" His eyes were wide with shock. Oz giggled playfully at Gil. "You're so jumpy. What are you up to?" Gil began wiping the spilled icing off the counter and his clothes. "Icing a cake," he answered nonchalantly. "Ooooh! Can I have some?" The boy reached out for the cake. Gil locked his hand around Oz's wrist and smirked, "Noot yet. We haven't had dinner yet and the cake isn't even finished." Oz pouted. "Awwhh, come on! So lame Gil." Gilbert smiled, rolling his eyes his eyes at Oz's childish remark. Oz was busy whining so he didn't see Gilbert's hand. He scooped his first two fingers into the bowl full of creamy icing. Cutting Oz's rant off, Gilbert lifted the blond's chin to slip his cream-coated fingers into his Master's mouth. All in one swift movement, Gil slid his fingers back out, smiling satisfactorily, and continued icing.

Oz was silent, eyes wide with surprise. He focused on the taste in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the thick, smooth cream. Its taste and flavor were just as he remembers; memories of Gilbert's birthday cake back before the whole Abyss thing came flooding back. The cream was silky, thick, its subtle sweetness the most delicious thing to ever grace the human world. The white sugar slid down his throat gently as he swallowed.

He licked his lips, pleased. "Perfect; just like always." Gil's heart swelled at the compliment, his face glowing with the praise. He couldn't hide the blush from his cheeks as his eyes drooped dreamily. Nothing made Gil happier than pleasing his Master. He finished icing the cake and stepped back to look over his work. It was basically perfect (Gil corrected the lack of perfection by re-leveling the top of the cake). And just for no particular reason, he added leaves and a rose to the top with icing. He sighed when he finished, "Whew… done."

"Do you have an icing left Gil?" Oz asked innocently. Gil looked; about two cups left… he really needed to cut the recipe down. "Yes… quite a lot actually." Oz jumped at the remains.

"Let me have it!" Oz demanded. Gilbert swiftly lifted the bowl out of Oz's reach as Oz's hands clawed around Gilbert's torso, straining to grab the bowl. "Gil! Come oon! Give it!" Gilbert chuckled, "Sorry, Oz, but I don't want you to get sick." He smiled at Oz's eagerness. Oz glared playfully then did a double take. He noticed something on Gilbert's cheek; some cream had gone unnoticed by Gilbert and it was taunting Oz's tongue. He licked his lips, debating. He reached his arms up, not for the bowl as Gilbert anticipated but around Gilbert's neck. He locked his arms and pulled Gilbert's head down so he could whisper into the man's ear. Gil was frozen, his hand still holding the bowl high, his expression completely dumbstruck.

"I said… _let me have it_…" Oz whispered seductively. He softly licked the corner of Gil's lips and smiled wickedly when Gilbert shuddered. The older boy trembled at the clear suggestion. _Wh-… what the… oh my god… How does he throw me into such a state so easily?_ As Gil was spacing out, Oz pushed up on his toes and crushed his lips into Gilbert's.

Gilbert immediately dropped the bowl onto the floor. It was a wonder how it didn't all spill out. Gilbert's arms flew around Oz's waist, crushing their bodies together. Oz squeaked slightly, his eyes rolling when Gilbert moaned into the kiss. Oz kissed back strongly, mewling when Gil licked at his lips. He gasped, allowing Gil inside. Gilbert explored the warm cavern, tasting the cream on Oz's tongue; something about the flavor on Oz was off, but the kiss was arousing enough to distract him from something as trivial as wrong flavors on people. He felt his belly spark; Oz had begun grinding against Gil's hips. Gil growled as Oz pushed him backwards onto the table. Oz climbed on top of him and bent down, capturing Gil in another kiss. Gilbert pulled Oz's hips down making the blond lay on him. The boy sighed gently as their bodies collided, grinding against the other. He gripped tightly at the apron, messily attempting to pull it off only to succeed in loosening the strings around Gilbert's waist. Gilbert moaned low into Oz's mouth as the boy's tongue seduced him.

_Ohh… that tongue of his… my heart is racing…_

He felt his erection harden, and so did Oz. The blond smirked when he felt the hardness against the inside of his thigh, and pressed his leg against it forcefully. Gilbert gasped out making Oz grin into their kiss. He pulled back to look at his victim's flushed face. "My, my, Gilbert. You look a little _out of breath_…" he breathed the last part out gently, his voice silky and his eyes lustful, as the breath caressed Gilbert's skin. The older boy looked up at him, panting, with glazed eyes. He groaned when Oz pressed his groin against Gilbert's erection and responded with a jerky thrust upward. Oz smiled, bent down for one more kiss and then gently slid off of Gilbert, making sure to _accidentally _brush against the other's erection. Gilbert shuddered again.

He watched Oz, confused as to why he was grabbing the bowl of icing. The blond sauntered over and placed the bowl on the table. He then began to undress Gil's pants.

"O-Oz! What are you-?" He was blushing furiously. Oz's smile never faltered as he secretively whispered, "Don't worry your little head of anything, Gilbert~" He undid the zipper and slowly pulled Gil's pants and underwear down and off of his legs. They were discarded to the floor. He looked back to Gilbert and took in the sight of his length. It was hard all right, and completely erect. Gil averted his eyes, blushing, as Oz stared at him.

"O… Oz…" his hands were trembling. Oz noticed and smiled comfortingly. "Awh, Gil, are you nervous?" Gil's face blushed a deeper shade of red. "I-It's more like fear… I'm not sure what your plotting in that beautiful mind of yours…" The boy's giggle chimed through Gil's ears and straight to his heart.

"Don't worry Gilbert..." he picked up the bowl, "you're going to enjoy this..." he lifted the bowl over Gilbert, "_I promise..._" and dropped the contents all over Gilbert's erection.

Gilbert's eyes were wide as he stared, fixed on Oz's head as it lower to his cock, which was barely seen under all of the cream. Oz sat himself on the chair and got comfortable before taking a slow, sure lick from the middle of Gilbert's length up to the head before taking it into his mouth.

"_Ahh-hha_" Gilbert gasped and locked his muscles, pure amazement taking over his body. He leaned on his elbows and threw his head back, looking up at the ceiling. His toes curled, eyes still wide. He let out quiet gasps that caught in his throat as the warm cavern of Oz's mouth and the cream closed and pressed around his erection. He moaned, Oz's hot tongue circling the head of his cock.

"_Oohhh…!"_

Gilbert sunk, his back resting against the table. This wasn't happening. It was too good, it _felt _too good. _Oz felt too good_.

He jerked slightly when he felt Oz's head begin to bob slowly. Down then back up, the boy's soft lips sweet with saliva and cream.

"Ohh-… _god_…" he sighed out.

Oz breathed out an inaudible laugh; vibrations rocketed down Gilbert's erection.

"_Nnh_—O-Oz… uhn!" That wonderful tongue; warm, soft, gentle, _teasing_.

Oz placed his hands loosely around the base of Gilbert's cock, preparing for his next move. He licked up the length gently once more before taking Gilbert in deeper. Gilbert gasped out loudly, his voice almost cracking, before involuntarily thrusting up. Oz held back a smile as Gil did exactly as he expected. He pushed down with his hands to keep Gil's cock from choking him. Gilbert shook as he restrained himself from pushing up, whining with the effort. He repeated, "_Oz_… _Oz_… _Oz_…_!_"

Oz responded with a soft hum, severely pleased with the sound of Gil calling his name. Again, the vibrations sent sparks through Gil's body.

"_Uhhhn_…" Oz went up and down a couple more times, and then, slowly dragging back up Gilbert's length, he sucked strongly. Gilbert groaned pleasurably, his cock throbbing hard as his eyes fluttered. His hands found their way to Oz's soft hair, gripping tightly at the golden locks. He was careful not to push Oz's head down further (as much as he really, really wanted to).

Oz moaned against the skin; his own erection was straining with arousal from Gilbert pulsing against his tongue. The feeling of the older boy's hands holding his head only added to the stimulation. He couldn't resist thrusting gently against the chair, rubbing against the smooth wooden seat. Before long Oz undid his pants and began touching himself lightly.

Gilbert's breath caught as he felt his arousal escalate significantly.

"_Ah… ahh_…" Gilbert could feel his cheeks burning.

'_It's coming_._ It's close. I need to warn him—'_

"O-Oz… uhn..! I— I-I'm going to…" He expected Oz to come up, but the warning only seemed to make the boy suck and lick harder. Oz's climax was near too, and his gasps around Gilbert's organ sent pleasure racing to Gil's belly.

Gilbert hissed and held Oz's head harder. "Oz… _Oz!_" Oz's breaths turned to whines as his own erection was about to release. Another few dips…

"_Nnh-_… _AAHHH— OZ!_"

Gilbert came hard. Oz sucked harder and faster to help Gil ride off his orgasm, which set off his own. He whined desperately, stroking his own erection quickly while thrusting against the chair's surface. He came, arousal spreading across his body. He bobbed lower on Gilbert's cock, swallowing the release. The sweet cream mixed with it, sliding easily down his throat, as Gilbert's essence entered his body.

Once Gilbert seemed done, Oz slid carefully off of his lover's organ. He kissed the head gently then cleaned up the remaining icing with one of the kitchen towels. He climbed back onto the table and lowered himself gently to lie on top of Gil. He smiled when Gilbert opened his eyes, gazing at Oz, and wrapped his arms around the small of the younger boy's waist. Oz tangled their legs, tying their bodies to one another, as the older boy's smile filled him with joy. Gilbert chuckled breathlessly as Oz rested his chin on his servant's chest. He laid his hands on both of Gil's shoulders; he looked like a playful puppy. The light blush on his cheeks only made him look sweeter.

"You really are something else, Master." He hugged Oz tightly. "I've missed your birthday so many times." Oz leaned forward so their noses touched like two sickeningly cute lovers… which they were.

"It's okay. I'm here now. So make up for all of the years by being close to me forever."

Gil blushed softly and craned his head to brush their noses together.

"Yes, my Love."

Oz smiled, feeling his heard swell.

'_How lovey-dovey… so lame.'_

Oz giggled quietly at how Gilbert's gesture made his eyes prick and his touch tickled his skin.

He was in bliss.

* * *

... c:


End file.
